Mine
by meowmeow32
Summary: It was love at first sight but as things progress we find Soul and Kid in dangerous situations. ( by the way this is my first story so sorry if it's bad )


div class="yiv4874255980" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.200000762939453px; outline: none; zoom: 1; font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 15.333332061767578px; outline: none; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Courier New';"span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 18.399999618530273px; outline: none; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" The light slowly crept in from the small crack in the perfectly symmetrical windows. It was Kid's first day at the DWMA and he couldn't be more bored. He was a shikigami, so why did he have to attend school with a bunch of one star meisters. *Sigh* Kid sat up and got ready anyways, and after checking everything in his house 8 (since eight was a perfectly symmetrical number) times for symmetry he was ready to leave. Liz and Patty had been calling him all morning and he listened to the most recent just in case it was really important./span/span/div  
div class="yiv4874255980" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.200000762939453px; outline: none; zoom: 1; font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 18.399999618530273px; outline: none; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"br class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" "Kid where are you? Class is starting and it's your first day, Patty and I went to your house, but your door was locked and all we could hear was you mumbling to yourself about symmetry. So hurry up and get to school. Okay?"span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" /span/span/span/div  
div class="yiv4874255980" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.200000762939453px; outline: none; zoom: 1; font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 18.399999618530273px; outline: none; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"br class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" Kid sighed and looked up from his phone to see he had arrived at the DWMA. em class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;"Well, better late than never/em, Kid thought to himself as he walked up the stairs to the large set of double doors./span/span/div  
div class="yiv4874255980" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.200000762939453px; outline: none; zoom: 1; font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;"span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 18.399999618530273px; outline: none; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/spanspan class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 18.399999618530273px; outline: none; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"br class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" "You skippin too?" Kid heard from behind a large pillar to the right of him./span/span/div  
div class="yiv4874255980" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.200000762939453px; outline: none; zoom: 1; font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;"span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 18.399999618530273px; outline: none; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/spanspan class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 18.399999618530273px; outline: none; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"br class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" "Who's there?" Kid asked, assuming somewhat of a defensive class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" /span/span/span/div  
div class="yiv4874255980" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.200000762939453px; outline: none; zoom: 1; font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 18.399999618530273px; outline: none; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"br class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" "Relax dude. I'm just a student who couldn't sit and watch Professor Stein dissect anymore little animals. What's your excuse?" The strange white haired boy said while leaning up against a class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" /span/span/span/div  
div class="yiv4874255980" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.200000762939453px; outline: none; zoom: 1; font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 18.399999618530273px; outline: none; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"br class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" "Just a late start is all, thanks for asking" Kid said then immediately went through the large doors. em class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;"What a weird person/em Kid thought to himself as he walked along the wide stretching halls. He seemed like one of the boys who thought they owned everything and everyone. Pfft disgusting, the only thing that guy had going for him was that he was really good looking and I mean REALLY *gasp* Kid stopped dead in his track and looked down at his feet./span/span/div  
div class="yiv4874255980" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.200000762939453px; outline: none; zoom: 1; font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 18.399999618530273px; outline: none; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"br class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" "No, no. Stop this Kid, you can't think these things." he mentally screamed at himself. It has been almost 7 years since he had last had thoughts like those, and it took all his strength to push those thoughts deep down and lock them up. Kid takes a deep breath and continues on to find his class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" /span/spanbr class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /br class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" em class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;"That kid sure was weird, but is also the hottest guy I've seen in a while/em Soul thought to himself as he walked back to class, but his thoughts were interrupted when he saw the boy from before standing motionless in the hallway in front of him. Soul used this as an opportunity to properly asses the mysterious newcomer. Soul would have stayed there forever if Maka hadn't texted him telling him to get his ass to class before Si came out to find him. He was starting to zone out from what the teacher was saying until the door abruptly opened and a very attractive guy walked in totally straight faced with shining golden-yellow class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" /span/span/span/div  
div class="yiv4874255980" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.200000762939453px; outline: none; zoom: 1; font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 18.399999618530273px; outline: none; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"br class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" "Oh so you finally decided to show up to class did you? He sighed. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it. Now tell the class your name then take a seat." The boy nodded and turned to us./span/span/div  
div class="yiv4874255980" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.200000762939453px; outline: none; zoom: 1; font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 18.399999618530273px; outline: none; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"br class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" "My name is Death the Kid sorry for my lateness." That was all he said before he sat down. The class was in utter shock. Death the Kid ... as in Lord Death's son! em class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;"Wow, this makes him a 1000 times hotter /emSoul thought to himself as he watched Kid make his way to the seat in front of class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" /span/span/span/div  
div class="yiv4874255980" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.200000762939453px; outline: none; zoom: 1; font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 18.399999618530273px; outline: none; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"br class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" "I will make you mine." Soul promised under his breath while a mischievous smile spread across his face./spanbr class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /br class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" It has only been a week since Kid's first day and he already has a good group of friends in which he hangs out with every day. Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, and Soul; the one that tests his self restraint every time they are near each other. Everyone knows Soul is into boys, and has no real interest in girls, but he still denies it and will always stay by Maka's side, the latter whom is too in love with Soul to class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" /span/span/span/div  
div class="yiv4874255980" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.200000762939453px; outline: none; zoom: 1; font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 18.399999618530273px; outline: none; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"br class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" *DING*/span/span/div  
div class="yiv4874255980" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.200000762939453px; outline: none; zoom: 1; font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 18.399999618530273px; outline: none; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"br class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" The school day has ended and Kid starts to make his way to the basketball court outside of Maka and Soul's apartment. On the way, he gets a text from Liz saying her, Patty, Maka and Tsubaki all went out to have a girls getaway, and that it would just be the boys for today. Kid thought about bailing too and just stay at home, but he had just lifted up his phone to text Soul, when someone behind him reached around and grabbed his phone from him. Kid whipped around, ready to attack, but then saw Soul standing there with a sharp-toothed class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" /span/span/span/div  
div class="yiv4874255980" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.200000762939453px; outline: none; zoom: 1; font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 18.399999618530273px; outline: none; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"br class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" "Don't tell me you were gonna bail on me and leave me all alone." Kid relaxed and grinned class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" /span/spanbr class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" "You aren't alone, what about Black Star?"span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" /span/spanbr class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" "He said he has some kind of training he wanted to do so he could be better for Tsubaki yada yada yada." Soul said the last part rolling his eyes, obviously not class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" /span/spanbr class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" "Which means it will be just you and me today." Soul then took a step closer to Kid, backing him into a corner. Kid swallowed loudly before replying./spanbr class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" "Is that so? We don't have to hang out in that case."span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" /span/spanbr class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" "Aw. but this is the perfect scenario if I do say so myself. Before he could react, Kid found he was trapped between Soul's arms, which were on either side of Kid's head. He could feel Soul's warm breath on his quivering lips./span/span/div  
div class="yiv4874255980" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.200000762939453px; outline: none; zoom: 1; font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;"span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 18.399999618530273px; outline: none; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/spanspan class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 18.399999618530273px; outline: none; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "What do you think?" However, before Kid could even process the words Soul just said Soul's lips came crashing down on his. Kid roughly kissed back, so overwhelmed with the feel of Soul's plush lips against his own. He reached out to tug at Soul's shirt as Soul ran his fingers through Kid's perfectly symmetrical hair, now messy and uneven. Kid felt as though his heart stopped when he heard a shrill scream down the class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" /span/spanspan class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 18.399999618530273px; outline: none; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 18.399999618530273px; outline: none; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"br class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" "What hell are you doing to Soul!" Kid broke the kiss to look at a now sprinting Maka, and moved his face just in time to get hit by her strong gloved fist. Soul caught him just before he felt the blood trickle down his face his body went numb as he watch Maka violently beat him over and over until there were holes in her gloves. That was all he could process before it all went black./spanbr class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /br class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /span/spanhr /span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 18.399999618530273px; outline: none; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"br class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /br class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;"Souls POVspan class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" /span/spanbr class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" Soul was motionless, frozen in his place as he watched Maka beat Kid until her own hands were a mixture of her blood and class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" /span/spanbr class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" "Your safe Soul." She looked up and smiled at Soulspan class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;"./spanbr class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" "I will protect you; I promise I won't let anyone other than me touch you." Soul was still trying to process what had just happened, but he had to say class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" /span/spanbr class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" "Thanks, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come for-"span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" /span/spanbr class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" "KID!" Soul was cut off by a loud scream coming from behind class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" /span/spanbr class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" "Maka what happened!?" Liz pushed Soul out of the way taking Kid in her arms as her tears streamed down her face./span/span/span/div  
div class="yiv4874255980" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.200000762939453px; outline: none; zoom: 1; font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 18.399999618530273px; outline: none; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "Who did this to him!?" She demanded with a dark expression creeping onto her class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" /span/spanspan class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 18.399999618530273px; outline: none; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"br class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" "MAKA!" she shouted class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" /span/spanbr class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" "I did. " Maka said this as if it was nothing special. Liz went pale,span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" /span/spanbr class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" "What did you just say?" she prayed that she misheard herspan class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;"./spanbr class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" "I did that to Kid, I wanted to do more but it would be pointless if he's not conscious to witness itspan class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;"." /spanMaka never faltered or changed her monotonous class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" /span/spanbr class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" "You BITCH!" Patty screamed in anger from behind Liz's confused class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" /span/spanbr class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" "I'LL KILL YOU!" Patty lunged towards Maka. A sharp slap filled the air. The world seemed to go silent as Soul's hand made contact with Maka's face. Patty stopped moving, Liz stopped crying, and Maka's heart stopped beating. Time continued to move, and Maka's body crumpled upon the ground, unsure of what just happened. em class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;"Soul loves me/em, em class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;"what did I do, has he gone crazy?/em All of Maka's questions were answered when Soul's foot came in contact with her class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" /span/spanbr class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" She coughed in pain. "Why?..." She never got the answer to that question. Soul calmly walked towards the main road and never looked back to see Patty beat Maka while she called after class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" /span/spanbr class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /br class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;"Kid's POVspan class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" /span/spanbr class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" Kid slowly opened his eyes squinting at the harsh light directly above where he class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" /span/spanbr class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" " Where am I" he said aloud while trying to sit up which he immediately regretted thanks to the shooting pain in his class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" /span/spanbr class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" " Sis look he moved " he heard from the corner of the room. He turned his head to find Liz and Patty sitting next to him with tears in their eyes and before he could say a thing Liz wrapped him in a hug full of mumbling and tears. After Patty finally got Liz off of him he was able to ask why he was in the hospital. Patty explained all that had happened and how Maka is in the rom across the hall. Before Kid could ask any questions of his own a nurse came in to tell Liz and Patty that visiting hours were over. Patty and Liz said good bye to Kid and that he would be able to go in home the next day. Why would Soul kiss him like that only to leave within minutes? Why did he hurt Maka? Where is Soul now? He had so many questions but no one to answer them. Soul. That was the one thought that he had the whole night. The next day came and Liz and Patty came to pick him up from the hospital. When they arrived at Kid's house he finally convinced them that he would be ok to stay be himself to rest. Kid looked around his familiar house of perfect symmetry, but at the time couldn't think of anything but Soul. He wanted to see him, he wanted answers he ... wanted Souls lips on his again. That was his last thought before he slipped into a deep sleep./spanbr class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /br class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;"Souls POV/spanbr class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" "Stop it already damn cat."span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" /span/spanbr class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" "Meow what do you mean? Are you trying to say you don't like me? You came to me in the first place saying you needed a place to stay."span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" /span/spanbr class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" "Yeah a place to stay, not a place where every two seconds I am bombarded by boobs and a naked woman!" Soul began packing up the very few things he had brought with himspan class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" /span/spanbr class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" "I can't take this anymore!" He then stormed out the door angrily walking back towards Death City. em class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;"Where can I go now?/em Soul thought to himself as he walked. I can't go home or to the academy. I wouldn't be able to stand Black Star, and Stein would try to dissect me He sighed in despair. em class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;"I have nowhere else to go./em Soul just sat down at the edge of the city staring at the DWMA thinking about all his friends, but mostly about Kid. How could he ever face him again? What would he say? Soul knew what he had to do, so he stood up and started to walk. He turned one more time to look at Death City, for he could never return again./spanbr class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /span class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" "I hope Kid will forgive me." Soul spoke to no one as he left Death City and all the people in it class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" /span/spanbr class="yiv4874255980" style="line-height: 1.2em; outline: none;" clear="none" /span/span/div 


End file.
